


约炮快乐

by Seeeef



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuntdaddy? Slade, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 钟桶约炮。注意：双性钟，互攻，即插即拔的pwp，对话提及贵乱关系，注意避雷。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	约炮快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 搞老头长cunt不能带生物常识，谢谢，内含产乳，乳夹，Mpreg用语提及，设定钟和翅米塔都搞过。

“我怎么可能把你当作布鲁斯，你们除了身型和性别还有什么相似之处吗？”

嘴硬的红头罩在被丧钟狠狠操进身体深处时还是找回了一点脑子反驳年长者不带好意的调笑。虽然并不能说他就心怀什么恶意了，斯莱德有时就是忍不住点破他欣赏的孩子们身上的弱点，年长者好为人师的通病，又或者是无法杀死的战士看不下去对手的满身破绽。蝙蝠家扑棱出来的小鸟，不，至少现在是只猛禽的样子了，和专职谋杀者厮混在一起，不知何时起成了某种固定关系。显然，这是指满地球飞的间隙撞上时间便撞到床上去了，为了相遇而刻意放下最优选调整行程并不是他们的习惯，日程的相合也不是纯粹的巧合。

在自己的兴趣范围内随心地寻找目标，能顺手利用到炮友也省去了培养默契的麻烦。还有信任，他们会承认的。

“好吧，但你的兄弟可是愿意叫我Daddy的。”

“这就是你的误解了”，杰森压着斯莱德的肩把他压倒，稍微从使他双腿微颤的性器上抬起身，再挪了挪腿骑了回去，不吝于将体重全部放斯莱德在身上，即便这让他的肠壁更深处被玩弄得紧缩了起来。“我从来不会叫蝙蝠侠Daddy。哦，让我猜猜，这种无可救药的情结，肯定不是格雷森，那就是那只确实该叫布鲁斯父亲的蝙蝠崽了。”

斯莱德倒是面不改色，紧抓着杰森的腰将他抬离自己的阴茎，直到只剩穴口堪堪含住更粗一圈的系带，才借重力打断他的推测，换上断续的哼叫。“不承认他们是你的兄弟，但却足够了解他们，嗯？”

“作为我在哥谭横行霸道的阻挠，就像你也会利用蝙蝠侠……嘶……浅一点，这样不够爽。”陷在情欲里满身通红地骑在别人身上还是止不住嘴，红头罩一半的敌人是被这张嘴气死的，而他甚至不知道停歇，张牙舞爪地抢着主导权。

“达米安在看到你这里的时候没有改口叫妈咪吗？还是因为你和塔利亚还是太不像了一些，至少只看身材还是可以勉强当作布鲁斯的，哈……”他想起了什么，把原本撑在斯莱德胸口的一只手向后探，抚摸着年长者藏在阴囊下的缝隙。本应在激情中鼓起的会阴处隐藏着柔嫩的器官，在自己分泌的淫水下湿润。

捣蛋的手指快速地抽出来带出透明的黏液，在经过阴蒂的时候狠狠地碾揉着，紧贴在对方下腹的身体便感受到异常的紧绷。斯莱德显然不会让他得逞，以占上风的意味，继续把已经足够深的阴茎往结肠处捅，直到隔着够厚实的腹肌也能看出内脏里的异况，但下身还是张着粉红的嘴任杰森勾弄着淫液。

这似乎促成了异样的竞争，杰森抓来润滑剂胡乱地直往斯莱德的阴道内挤，还没等男人咬着牙报复，就把两根手指探了回去，随意地抽插了几下，挤进第三根，一下一下往深处摸索。

斯莱德已经非常善于从不应有的器官中享乐了，这不意味着杰森就此掌握了他的任何弱点，将身体深处的入口敞开给致命的对手给人一丝追逐危险的紧逼感，如果知道对方并没有打破自己的意愿便失去了趣味。所以在杰森尝试着塞进第四根手指时他威胁式地抠弄起红头罩已被撑开的后穴。

“如果你不在乎我捏碎你的髋骨的话，就继续。”

杰森露出故意表演起的惊讶表情，倒是稍微把手指往后抽了。“你是在说你可能因此失控吗，终结者，看来你不喜欢被叫妈咪。放心，我也没有这种怪癖。”他用行动回答了斯莱德的警告，挤出了更多的润滑，顺着滑回了斯莱德的穴道，又在他们的交合处补了些许。

杰森将手指再向里伸时听见斯莱德难得地闷哼一声，紧跟着对他而言算是深呼吸的喘息，他感到指尖触及了圆形的入口，对于男人而言不应存在的器官。在杰森犹豫着是否要说出更多讥讽对方的话时，斯莱德倒是先张口了：“你的手指可没有让我怀孕的功能。”

拥有孕育生命的器官的年长者没有试图去看他被玩弄的下身，只一如既往嚣张地笑着看向杰森，只有一丝情欲下的潮红表露出他的状态，好像被顶着宫颈的人不是他。杰森配合着他挺身的节奏慵懒地晃着臀，俯身将年长者的银发向后梳，在轻吻右眼窝后狠咬上他的颈侧，指尖也发了力揉弄着阴道内的软肉，时不时擦过宫颈。他们饱满的胸脯因此紧贴在一起，传播着加快的共鸣，摩擦起逐渐变硬的乳尖。

“轮到我插入的时候我会记得戴套的，威尔逊夫人。”

这会斯莱德倒是没工夫指出称谓的荒谬，他忙于呻吟着发泄出过多的酸涩，向上的动作滞了下，双腿夹紧了杰森捉弄的手。这让杰森不太方便施力，只好将另一只手撑在斯莱德的大腿上，上身向后倾——他的前列腺也更好地被照顾到了。向后摸索的姿势其实不太便于观察斯莱德收缩着流水的阴穴，但若是计划着前后夹击斯莱德，这还是最能够给他主导权的体位了。

杰森并不是不善体谅的人，在被入侵的同时奋力打桩或许有些强人所难，他正扭着腰用斯莱德的阴茎摩挲自己敏感处，就感到自己的髋骨被紧抓着抬起。斯莱德的威胁不是没有意义的。独眼的袭击者盯着杰森的双眼，自顾自地下了决定，听上去像是妥协：“好吧，那么就你玩你的我玩我的。”但杰森显然没有被放过，在狂风般的速度中乱了节奏，连带着令他不小心对停留在斯莱德体内的手用了力，拇指按在了挺立起的阴蒂上，让斯莱德微颤的同时报复般更用力了。事实上过深位置不应给他这样的快感，但或许是超出人类水准的阴茎在享乐上也天赋异禀，甩弄着让杰森一时忘了自己的计划。

终于在斯莱德放缓速度时他挣脱了那双大手的控制，转了个身让对方坐起靠在床头，才重新坐了上去，不忘在将粗长的肉棒塞回去前恶意用指甲掠过尿道口，右手在阴唇处滑动，只偶尔刮弄过被他玩得红肿的蒂头，没有探进去。

能够坦然沉浸于女性器官带来的快感是一回事，敞开腿任后辈逼出他的另一面则让他本能地泛起过度暴露般的不适。但斯莱德并不介意观望着杰森的下一步，身体是他的武器，探索之只对他有利，不过在此之前，适时报复算是丧钟的格言。

他揽着杰森的肩膀让男孩靠在自己身上，用更大的力道死咬住杰森的后颈，顶弄着直到他射在杰森的肠道内才松口。精液从暂时合不拢的后穴流出，杰森的阴茎却颤巍巍地立着，斯莱德撸动了两下便一股股抽动着吐出水来。

“等你承认你的受虐倾向，我们就有更多游戏可以玩了。”

至少这算是结束了第一轮。杰森平复完呼吸，喘着气倚在斯莱德的胸膛，向他的耳边说：“在那之前先确认一下你的生育能力？我不想猜测谁该为此负责。”

超凡的自愈能力让斯莱德的不应期更短了，可能女性的生理特征也多少表现在他身上，斯莱德将缓着劲的男孩推到一边侧躺着，比划着自己的下腹张开了腿，沾了点对方的体液，用两指扒开自己的阴唇，露出艳红到显现出紫色的内部。“没必要，我会直接对着子宫来一枪。现在，轮到你操我了。”

“你躲避亲密关系的方式比蝙蝠侠还极端，”杰森攀向斯莱德腿间，“我以为耐心是士兵应有的美德。”他低头轻舔上已经从包皮中露出头来的阴蒂。

“我可不是你的士兵，但如果你为此雇我的话就另说了。”虽然斯莱德手上的动作完全没有对雇主的尊重，他将埋在腿间的头按得更紧，在快感中长长地吐出气。

“丧钟也出卖自己的肉体吗？”

“我出售我想出售的一切。别像是对待我的女孩一样，男孩，我感觉像挠痒痒，塔利亚可比你爽快多了……哼，我想起来了，你应该也知道这点。”

丧钟风格的邀请，杰森便遂了他的意给他足够的强度。他轻咬上红肿的阴蒂逼出更多的黏液，灵巧的舌尖绕着开始不自觉抽搐的阴道口，捞起更多的淫水。“尝尝你自己的味道，老家伙。”然后将情欲的滋味传回斯莱德口中。

“如果有你的液体会更好。不是指你射出来的东西。”杀手并不喜好鲜血的腥味，但仅仅是给嚣张的蝙蝠崽疼痛就足够让斯莱德在深吻时咬破对方的口腔了。这孩子喜欢痛感，从他们自虐般的生活就可见一斑，但雇佣兵习惯享乐至上的随性生活，从来与苦行僧合不来——除了在床上。

扩张已经足够了，杰森抓住斯莱德的膝窝把双腿压得更开，直接捅向了子宫。

斯莱德拥有能够从这套生殖器官深处获得快乐的身体，他提升的战士感官只扩大了这种敏感，“天生的婊子”，不记得是哪一任床伴如此评价，也可能是已经葬身剑枪下的倒霉鬼。深压进阴道的性器一并擦过他的前列腺，再精妙的身体控制也无法抗拒这种酸涩，下体的快感来源喜悦地咬紧了，说不清是抵抗入侵还是挽留。

他想念并沉迷于此。不像濒死后被兽性和愤怒蒙蔽的大脑，断断续续的失控和刺激，像是躲过致命的子弹，像是被击中但片刻便抓回了理智去与危险共舞。红头罩再怎么扮演他们蝙蝠中的黑羊也难以沉溺在他所享受的泥潭，那群英雄，或反英雄，骨子里都是价值至上利他者。但这不妨碍他们欣赏彼此的某些风格。

丧钟突然想从跟随者转变过来了，他吸了吸气从酸爽中找回灵敏度，左手向后撑起上半身，右脚挣脱了杰森搭握的手，踩在他的肩膀上用力将他压倒在床——这么一来骑士就变成了斯莱德。

杰森将腿从别扭地跪躺姿势解放出来，摊着手，刚才的高潮让他有些酸软，嘿，他可不是有作弊的恢复能力的人，等对方动作倒是解放了他的手再做些别的事。斯莱德收回了死踩在他肩膀上的右脚，换成普通的跪坐，双手抓住了脚踝作为支撑，挺起的胸部便呈在杰森面前。指尖的玩弄未免过于单调，杰森从床上散落的道具里抓来两条硅胶夹的乳链，连接他们发红的乳尖。“斯莱德，骑用力点，小心别把乳汁溅出来了。”链条足够长，但也只是堪堪够上面的人保持跪立的姿势，俯下身便只剩重力坠着了，可一贯重视荣誉的雇佣兵不会简单认输，臭小子调戏的话倒让他真的感到一丝酸胀。

已经被操开的阴穴在骑乘位下将阴茎吞得更深，肉壁的褶皱包裹上契合的入侵者，但脆弱的女穴已经被刺激得够久了，斯莱德只是抬放了几下便绞紧着弓起了身。还未等他从缓释的高潮中回过神来，乳尖的扯动让他低下头瞪向下方的人。

杰森把连在他们之间的细链向下拉，咬得原本艳红的乳蒂发白，把斯莱德的胸肌坠拉成向下的水滴，连他自己都觉得跟乳房没什么区别了。他索性握住杰森的手腕，把向下的力往上扭，令男孩的胸肉也扯成露着尖的形状，咬着牙憋着的一口气没有堵住，变成一声低低的哀叫，才夹紧了臀重新动了起来。

大开大合的升降并不方便从上面动，十几下后斯莱德便裹着龟头，扭着腰让它沿着宫口绕起了圈，不太出格的揉按让杰森也缓缓升到了边缘，双手移到斯莱德的臀肉上发力。有几下他隐约感觉突破了新的入口，但探求极限快感的本能令他无暇仔细感受，很快在斯莱德痉挛的阴穴中喷射出来。斯莱德紧闭着独眼，低着头，眼角有些泛红，只有握着杰森手腕的那只手在高潮时攒得紧了些。乳白而浓稠的液体沿着软下来的阴茎流了出来，和杰森后穴的黏液融混在一起。

杰森注意到斯莱德并没有射，看来是完全沦陷于女性器官的官能刺激了，丧钟银色的耻毛上只有操他时留下的润滑和精液，有几缕结在一块。高潮后继续紧夹着敏感处的乳夹便有些不适了，杰森先松开了自己的那一边，低声呼着气忍过血液回冲的痛痒，才解开斯莱德那侧。他在乳尖恢复到更糜烂的红色后舔弄了上去，倏地睁大了眼。

男人的乳尖真的流出了汁液。

斯莱德倒没有过于吃惊，即便他也是第一次发现自己身体的这个功能，他推开杰森，皱着眉捏住自己的乳晕，不意外地看到更多乳汁分泌了出来。他在杰森提问之前堵了回去：“不准叫我妈咪。”

杰森没有搭话，伸出舌头，红色的舌尖还挂着一点乳白。他咬了回去，令斯莱德控制不住地深吸了口气，让年纪比自己孩子还小的男孩舔舐自己的乳汁，对于无所不为的丧钟而言也过于淫秽了。

他不喜欢解释，但鬼知道想象力和行动力都很丰富的红头罩会做出些什么，比如向他真正的爹地的前女友打听，再借由跟他一样对信息畅通有强迫症的蝙蝠渠道让所有人都知道。丧钟不在乎这种花边新闻，但打晕另有所图的人只会徒增麻烦。“大概是塔利亚雇我控制达米安的时候顺便搞的鬼，我警告你不要告诉别的蝙蝠也没有意义是吧。”

“如果你能让格雷森叫你妈咪的话，或许，那会很有趣的。”

“别以为你能愚弄我打这种没有收益的赌，说不定在你头脑不清的时候也被下了什么手脚呢，迷失的孩子，我可不是难以接受改变的人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 塔姐对不起又让你背锅！！！谢谢你！


End file.
